Call Me Crazy
by Mega-N.the.Superhero
Summary: Megan might be classified as crazy, she definetly thinks she is when she finds a mysterious castle. FWorGWOC May end in character death.
1. 1 Different?

Hey, I'm Megan, your average fifteen year old girl, right? Wrong, way wrong. Until very recently, I thought that was what I was. I am, in fact, a witch. Witch, you ask? Not the kind you find in Wizard of Oz or in horror tales with the wart on her nose. Well, anyway, I getting ahead of myself, so I'll start from two weeks ago on a helicopter trip with my dad. 

I was in my dad's helicopter somewhere over Scotland. My dad absolutely loves helicopters and I absolutely love photography.

So about a year ago we decided that we would take monthly trips to various places around Europe for me to take photos and for my dad to just well, spend time with his helicopter.

This month's trip was to Scotland and off in the distance I saw a beautiful lake that would make an excellent picture.

I asked my dad to fly to the right and soon we were close to the lake.

_Whoa... this lake is huge_.

On the other side of the lake, I could see what I thought was a castle.

_That's so beautiful!_

I centered the shot around the lake but on the side, you could see the mysterious castle. I had just taken the picture when my dad turned the helicopter around.

"Dad, where are you going?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

Dad looked pale and somewhat... missing.

"I've just remembered. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, so we have to go home early."

_What is he talking about?_

I usually schedule and a keep track of all his appointments and whatnot ever since Mum died. Dad didn't have another dentist appointment for another month.

"Dad, what are you talking about? That's not for another month!"

"No, no, no! Its tomorrow, I'm sure of it!"

"Ughh... Fine." There was no point in fighting with him, he was the one flying the authorized aircraft.

Two hours later, we arrived at our flat. I took off my shoes and put some food on the stove. My dad came over to the little table in the corner and sat down.

"So, honey. Did you get enough good shots?" My dad asked with true curiousity.

That's what I love about my father. When he asks a question, he means it. He doesn't just ask questions just to show he's a "good" father. He talks to me like I'm his equal, or higher. He listens like he's learning something new.

"Not as many as I wanted... What was with the whole dentist thing?" I checked the calendar on the refridgerator. "Your next one isn't until August 12th."

"I could've sworn it was tomorrow. I must've just brain-farted." He said with a chuckle. I sighed and went back to my cooking.

The next morning, I went into my dark room in the back of the flat to collect the developed pictures. I went through them all, but paused on the one of the lake and the castle.

This one feels... _different._


	2. 2 Whoa

This one feels... _different_.

* * *

It seemed like its buzzing... very faintly but still, buzzing.

I went into the other room where my dad was on his laptop and showed him the picture.

"Dad, does this picture seem weird to you?"

Dad looked up from his laptop. "No, its beautiful. I love the ruins in the background!"

_Ruins?!_

"What ruins? That's a castle!"

"No, I'm pretty sure those are ruins. I'll look up castles of Scotland if you want me to." he offered.

"Um... No thanks, Dad. I'll look it up myself later." I said.

_That's really strange, my dad seeing ruins._

For the remaining portion of the day, I examined the picture in anyway possible. I went in the dark room and examined it. I spent the whole night on my computer searching the internet for pictures of my castle but surprisingly, there were none.

The next day, I decided to take it to my aunt Trish, who lives one street over. Aunt Trish is, well... It's hard to describe Trish. She's my mom's sister and only 28. She lives on her own and has never been married. She's had plenty of boyfriends and has even been engaged a few times but they always leave her. I used to ask her why a guy would leave her and she said they were afraid of the truth, whatever that means.

"Hey Trish." I said as I walked into her flat without knocking. Her flat was my second home, my home away from home, whatever you want to call it.

I walked to her refridgerator and grabbed a HiC drink box. I'm practically addicted to those things and Trish knows it. Otherwise she wouldn't have them in her refridgerator.

See how easy I get off topic? Like, last month I was talking to my friend... Oh right... heh heh

"Trish, come look at this." I said while walking over to her closet where she was rummaging.

"Can't it wait? I've got a date tonight and I want to look good." I rolled my eyes and shoved the picture in her face. She immediately stopped and dropped the layering tank in her hand.

"Where did you see that?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Somewhere over Scotland. Why?" I asked.

"Nothing, its very pretty, the ruins accent the picture nicely." She said.

Trish was never good at lying. She was okay at hiding things but once we're on the topic, it all spills out.

"Well, I think I'm going crazy because I swear I see a castle." I said starting to realize that she was lying.

"No, er... just r-ruins. That's all, ruins." She said frantically reimersing herself in the mess she calls her closet.

"Trish, you're lying. Do you see the castle too?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She said, her voice muffled by the stacks of clothes surrounding her.

"Well, how come we can see the castle and Dad can't?"

"Dad's a muggle. I suppose he thought he had some kind of appointment and that he needed to leave right away." Trish said in a very quiet voice even though she was out of the sea of clothing.

"Yeah- wait, how'd you know that? And what's a muggle?" By now, I'm bamboozled.

"Muggle, it means a non-magical person. And I suppose I'll have to owl Dumbledore and let him know that you are catching on. There's not much point in hiding you here if you know. You will be safer at Hogwarts anyway..." She mumbled to herself.

_What?! Magic? Hogwarts? Who's Dumbledore?_

"What the crap are you talking about?" I practically shouted at her.

She snaps back to reality and looks at me for a few moments.

"Megan, you have to understand that you cannot tell your dad about any of this. You are a witch. You have magical powers. Did you ever notice anything strange happening around you?"

_Now that she metions it, I do sometimes._

"The castle in the picture is a school for magical children called Hogwarts. The headmaster there is Albus Dumbledore. I'm going to owl Dumbledore that you found out about it." She noticed my look of confusion at the word owl.

"Oh, owl is the muggle equivelent of mail." She explained like it was a no-brainer. "I'm not a good explainer, you'll learn more about the wizarding world when Dumbledore owls me back."

Whoa is all I had to say.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in sooo long.**

**I've put this on hiatus for a while,**

**BUT!**

**I'm writing a new chapter as I type, **

**so it won't be on hiatus for much longer.**

**Please bear with me though,**

**I'm in my first year of high school **

**and its hard.**

**i'm not going to lie.**

**I'll do my best to update as soon as I can,**

**but being an pro procrastinator, **

**its a habit to put things off.**

**And I got a little bored with this story,**

**even though the plot is amazing.**

**I'm working on it okay?**

**NOW PICK:**

**FRED OR GEORGE?!?!?!**

**I am personally leaning towards George but**

**FRED IS SEXY! I LOVE FRED...**

**and Joe Jonas. :D love**

**LINK TO PICTURE OF MEGAN**

**ON PROFILE! **

**(she's the dark haired one.)**


	4. 3 Halloa!

**A/N: Off-Hiatus! Yay! Haha Ok, can you guys guess which works of art the two last names mentioned in this chapter are from? Trish's last name and Megan's last name. Oh, don't ask me why I chose them, we are reading Trish's in English and that was the first thing I typed and I've always liked the second one's author.  
Well, Enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as possible, or as soon as I get off Facebook.  
P.S. Megan's wand is important later on in the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the last names mentioned, my english class, hiatuses (Haha Coll, Hiati.), or Facebook.

* * *

I didn't believe it. I didn't believe it at all when Trish told me. The next morning when I woke up, I was pretty darn convinced that that whole entire conversation with Trish was a dream. When I realized that it wasn't, I began thinking of a bunch of excuses. Finally deciding on the excuse, Trish is playing a joke on me, I was set.

So on that morning, I called Trish and asked her about last night to bust her on her joke. I dialed up her number.

RING, RING, RING, RIN-

"Huh, what? Whosit?" Trish had obviously just woken up.

"Trish, wake up! That joke you played on me last night wasn't funny, so you can quit it," I said.

"Darling, that wasn't a joke. Its true, you are a witch." She said.

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

"Let me prove it to you," Trish said. "Come to my flat at 11:00 am. I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay. Fine," I said, still not fully believing her story.

Two hours later, we were on the underground next to some hobo and an old lady with, I think, a dead bird hat.

"What does this have to do with me being a witch?" I said, a little too loud, and some heads turned.

"Shut up!" Trish hissed. "We're the next stop and then its not far from there."

"Geez. Okay, gosh. You can remove that stick from your ass now." I muttered to myself.

We are nearing stop four. Please be ready to get off. Please have a nice day.

The train slowed and we grabbed our things. I popped out of the door and looked for Trish. She was still on-board slowly collecting her things.

_Geez, hurry up_. I thought, rather rudely.

All of a sudden there was a voice in my ear. "Watch it kid, I'm on to you." Ok, this really freaked me out. I started screaming and flailing because this person surprised me. Heads were turning in my direction.

"Uhhh, Megan, are you alright?" She asked with a chuckle.

"NO! Someone just uttered a mildly threatening sentence in my ear!" I shouted.

"Ok, whatever, just keep your voice down, 'kay?" Trish said while trying to suppress a grin.

I glared at her while we walked a few blocks until we reached this dark, mysterious alley. The place was screaming "Imma eat you if you don't stay away." There were rats running around in the shadows and boxes and pails of garbage. The stench was unbearable. There was a dark door with a little sign hanging above it.

The Leaky Cauldron.

"Uh... Trish. Lets go." I said, a little apprehensive as to why we stopped here.

I started to make my way to the other side of the alley when Trish grabbed my hand.

"No, this is it." She whispered.

By then, we had made quite a block in the people-traffic. Big, fancy business men muttered swears as they rushed by, probably late for some big meeting.

"Trish, is this the place? We better go in." I said.

She was a little hesitant, then gained momentum and went in.

I walked in behind her and see a quaint, two-story room with a long table in the middle and smaller tables on three sides. On the fourth side, there is a bar with worn stools at uneven intervals along the counter. There were a few people milling about, cleaning tables, and to my surprise, floating things around.

"Aye, she must be a newcomer, ain't she?" Said a rough voice from behind the bar. "I can tell by the look in 'er eyes."

"Hello Tom!" Trish said merrily. "Yeah, she's a late bloomer. She'll have a tutor when she gets to Hogwarts I assume."

"Hi." I said shyly. Normally, I'm not so shy, only shy around people I know I'm going to see again. I'm totally crazy around my friends and people I'll never see again in my life. For some weird reason, I had a feeling I was going to see Tom the Bartender again.

"Well, Tom, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really better be going. Lots of things to- OOOF!" Trish had just bumped into a gigantic figure looming in the opposite doorway of the one we came in.

Trish stepped back, brushed herself off, and glanced at the man (I think) she ran into. Instead of doing the normal thing and apologizing, she gives him one of her trademark i'm-going-to-sqeeze-the-living-daylights-out-of-you hugs.

"HAGRID!!!!" She screeched (and blows my eardrum out). "IHAVEN'TSEENYOUINFOREVER!!!!" She yelled.

Tom didn't even look up. I'm pretty sure he's used to these types of encounters.

"Well, er, 'ello Miss Havisham. What brings you 'ere to Diagon Alley?" I cocked my head to the side wondering why this big figure called Trish Thomas Miss Havisham.

"Oh, just shopping for my niece here. Its her first year at Hogwarts this September." She added in a whisper loud enough for anyone listening to the conversation to hear. "She's a late bloomer."

"She'll definetly be welcome in my hut!" He said with a chuckle. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Megan Wickham." I replied quietly. "I'll be starting my fifth year."

"Oh really! Harry here is starting fifth year as well!" He half shouted.

Harry was good-looking, I'll give him that. Brilliant, green eyes that pierce you when you when he looks at you. He's was a little taller than me, probably about five foot ten maybe. He was dressed nicely and had cute round glasses. And the thing I love the most on guys, his hair.

His hair was a dark black, shaggy and down-right adorable. It may sound like I'm falling for this guy, but I do this with every guy under twenty-two. I've seen a lot of guys, but his is just... sigh-ful. If that is a word. I loved the way it swept off to the side and how he flicked it every few minutes. _Oh Geez, I'm staring..._

"Megan, Megan!" Trish shouted in my face.

I blushed and shook her off. "What?" I said.

"We need to get going if you want all your stuff."

"Oh yeah. Okay. See you around Harry." I said as I walked past him and Hagrid self-consciencely.

"Looks like you've got a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived!" Trish taunted. Only, it didn't work because I had no clue who she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know." She said. "When he was a baby, You-know-who tried to murder him. You-know-who killed his parents then when he went to kill Harry, the curse didn't work. The thing is, no one survives the killing curse, expect Harry. So anyway, Harry was left to live with his muggle aunt and uncle for ten years." Trish explained.

"Aww, poor kid. He doesn't deserve it, he's too hot. But who's You-know-who? 'Cause I kinda don't."

"His real name is... V-Voldemort. He was a dark and powerful wizard with a crapload of wizards at his command." She stuttered.

"Oh." I said simply and changed the subject to some strange coin things.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Two hours later we were done shopping for my stuff. I had gotten a bunch of interesting books I couldn't wait to dive into and robes for the school uniform code.

My favorite new items were my new pet owl and my wand. I had named my owl Alanis Morrisette, but called her Alanis for short. My wand was the most intricately designed thing I've ever seen in my life. It seemed as though there was a story to my wand, or rather, on it. There were shapes of little foxes and trees on the handle and near the tip. Inside was a chimaera scale. The wood was firm and mahogany. Ollivander said that the chimaera scale was rare, but powerful and that I was going to do great deeds with this wand. Personally, I think Ollie's a little off his rocker and doesn't know what he's talking about. I can barely work a pencil sharpener, how am I supposed to work a wand?

"Do you believe me now about you being a witch?" Trish said when we got back to her flat. We decided that I would keep all my new magic stuff at Trish's place for now until we got permission from Dum- er, Professor Dumbledore to tell him I'm magic.

"Er, I suppose. Unless you hired those people to act as though they were witches and wizards!" I joked.

"Megan!'

"I was kidding! Geez, fan your panties!" I yelled as I hit her over the head with a pillow from her couch.

"Well, that's a new one." She laughed. "Speaking of new things, are you going to make Harry your new sex toy?"

"TRISH! YOU BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!!" I screamed, outraged, while actually kinda wanting to.

I blushed.

* * *

**A/N: and this is where I leave you. -bows- LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! IN MY LIFETIME! Yay:D Reviews are appreciated! thanks.**


	5. 4 Train Happenings

**A/N: Next chapter, enjoy. And the surnames from the last chapter are from Great Expectations by Charles Dickens and Pride and Predjudice by Jane Austen.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Charles Dickens, Jane Austen or any panqueques.

* * *

I blushed. 

I mean, I know I have a bit of an... obsession of sorts, with guys, and I have been in this world for a grand total of, let's see, two seconds, but... I felt bad for him.

You try growing up without any parental figures in your life. It would suck! I've only got half the burden than him. My mum died when I was about eight years old.

I've been meaning to mention that too. She died in a freak plane crash when she was coming home from a business trip in the States. I remember going to the funeral and not crying a bit because I had cried all my tears the night she died. All my dimwit aunts and uncles were all "She's such a brave and tough girl! I didn't see her shed a tear!" Those idiots.

Its ironic how she died when my father is a licensed pilot. His passion for flying seemed to grow though, when we found out how she died. He spent the next week or so practically living at the airport.

"Meg? You there?" Trish asked when she walked back into the room with two mugs of ice cream.

"Trish, can you show me some magic? Just a simple spell?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Errmm... Ok." She decided. She took out her wand and waved it at the spoon next to the mug of ice cream. It twitched then slowly floated into the air as if it weighed nothing.

"Wow. Am I going to learn that?"

"Yeah, I guess. I learned it in first year, so I guess you will." She said. She grabbed the spoon right before it fell and dug into her ice cream.

I called my dad and let him know I was spending the night at Trish's so he wouldn't worry.

I pulled out the couch like usual and got ready for night.

Fast Forward two weeks. Or, you could call it the present time. Or the morning of my departure for Hogwarts. But, normal people call it August 31st. In the past two weeks, Trish taught me the basics of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts and such. It was pretty interesting, getting thrust into a whole new culture you didn't even knew existed. I told Trish this and she gave me the nickname The Foreign Exchange Student. Or F.E.S. for short.

Trish thought it would be a good idea for me to start reading a wizarding newspaper called the Daily Prophet. She thinks I would start picking up on things faster.

By far, the most interesting (and sexy) thing I've read about is Harry Potter, the boy I met in the Leaky Cauldron. They've been saying things like "Potter's a plotter" "The Boy Who Lived is starving for attention" but I think all that's a load of bull. If this Rita Skeeter character is anyone to go by, you'd think he was a maniacal giraffe that tryed to drown his friends in catsup.

To catch the Hogwarts Express, we had to go to a station I was very skeptical about. The platform was 9 and 3/4. And, the odd beings us wizards are, we had to go through a wall to get there. When Trish first told me, I laughed in her face.

But, the wall was there and we walked through it. On the other side was an old fashioned train with people in muggle clothes and black robes boarding the train. There were teary-eyed parents standing around, hugging and kissing their children goodbye. The whistle sounded and there was a bigger rush to get onboard.

I turned to Trish. "I guess this is it." I said as I hugged her.

"Oh Megan. You're growing up so fast. Don't forget to owl every week!" She meant to say more but the whistle blew again.

"I will!" I waved and started walking to the train with a half smile on my face.

A new life and new friends and new adventures awaited me on this train to new found freedom.

I boarded the train and set off down the corridor. I looked for an empty compartment, or the one Harry was in.

I found him about ten minutes later in a compartment with two other people. I knocked on the door and Harry and a brown-haired boy looked up. The blonde girl was too deeply immersed in her reading... of an upside down magazine.

Harry recognized me and beckoned at me to sit down.

I walked in and stuffed my trunk into the carrier thing overhead.

"Hi Harry." I said after a short moment of awkwardness.

"Oh. Megan, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Neville and Luna, this is Megan Wickham." Neville waved and Luna still didn't look up.

Suddenly I'm on the seat all lopsided because some carrot-topped git came running into the compartment without looking where he was going.

"Harry! Did you see that new girl on the platform? She kinda looks like her." He said as he pointed to me. A look of embarassment came over him as he realized I was the same girl he was talking about.

"Er... Hey, I'm Megan Wickham." I offered a little wave. Then, two more girls walked into the tiny room.

"Ron, you really ought to watch where you are going." Said the taller of the two. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you Megan Wickham? Harry's mentioned something about you." Harry's ears turned red.

"Yeah, I'm Megan."

"This is Ginny Weasley," She gestured to her companion with flaming red hair. "and this is her brother Ron Weasley." She pointed at the git with the hair to match his sister's.

"Hi. I'm new... obviously." I said lamely.

After another moment of awkwardness, Ginny asked, "Do you know what house you want to be in?"

Trish had told me about the four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. "I'd like to be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not smart enough, Hufflepuff sounds cute, but I guess I'd have to say Gryffindor." I finished.

At this point, Ron started laughing at my Hufflepuff comment. "Huffle-hahah-puff-har har -is-hehe-cute?! Hahahahah! They are all a bunch of wusses if you ask me."

"Looks like you are in the wrong house then." Hermione muttered only loud enough for Ginny and me to hear.

(A/N: I know everyone introduces him here but I had no other choice.)

"With a body like yours, you could be in Slytherin." A cold voice said from the doorway.

"Bug off, Malfoy. Its too early in the year for your comments." Harry said exasperatedly.

Malfoy was a tall, platinum blonde boy with an air of snobby rich boy around him. His chin was slightly raised as if to say I'm better than you and you know it.

Malfoy ignored Harry's comment and kept his eyes locked on me. "What are you? Pureblood or Mudblood?" He asked.

"Half-blood." I whispered. My dad still didn't know I was a witch, so I was feeling a little guilty.

"Not worth my time." He decided. "But if you want any fun, come to my compartment anytime." He winked and sauntered off.

"Urgh!" Hermione exclaimed. "He bothers me to no end!" she yelled.

We dropped the matter and talked about people's summers and various things for the next two hours until Hermione decided for us that it was time we changed into our robes.

They pointed me to the bathroom at the back of the train to get changed and I set off. I was about halfway there when someone grabbed me and pulled me into their tiny room.

Surprise Surprise! It was none other than Malfoy, the blonde and (I must admit, even though he is extremely arrogant) beautiful boy from earlier.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snarled. I was already making enemies. That can't be good...

"I want you" he paused "to stop hanging around those filthy mudbloods and blood-traitors and be a Slytherin."

By now, he had me pushed against the wall of the compartment, his built body pressed against mine. He leaned in and kissed me quick on the lips almost as if he was asking for my approval. He leaned in a second time and I deepened the kiss. I put my hands around his neck then shifted them up to his hair. It ended almost as soon as it started. I pulled my hands down and and onto his chest. I slipped out from in between him and the wall and lightly let my hands follow a trail around his waist. When I finished, I was back in front of him and against the wall. My hands were on the button of his pants. I went on my tiptoes and was about to kiss him when I said,

"You can have almost any girl you want, Malfoy, but you are going to have to work to have me." I pushed past him and walked down the corridor with a slight smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N!!!! I didn't think I would update this soon! Review please!**


	6. 5 Dinner and Dares

**A/N: Wow. I never thought I would update this much in this little space of time. Enjoy the latest chapter!  
P.S. This isn't a DMOC fic you know. Its going to be a FW/GWOC fic. Just to put that out there.**

**DISCLAIMANATIONOTRONIMAJINGY:** I do not own the internets. hahaha. or george bush.

* * *

_"You can have almost any girl you want, Malfoy, but you are going to have to work to have me." I turned and walked down the corridor with a slight smile on my face_. 

I went to the bathroom and changed. As I passed Malfoy's compartment on the way back, I purposely did not look into the window of the tiny room. I could feel his eyes on me the whole two seconds it took for me to pass his compartment.

Well, I've pretty much got him wrapped around my finger, I thought to myself.

I walked back to my new friends and and sat down in the spot I was sitting in before the little incident. Harry looked up from his book and looked at me funny.

"What took so long in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Er, well... Do you really want to know?" I stuttered.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Ron said excitedly.

"I...er... kinda... kissed Malfoy." I spit out finally.

"WHAT!?!?!" Yelled five teenagers. Luna finally looked up at this outburst, but said nothing.

"Well, he shoved me into his compartment, then kissed me. I kissed him back to show him something he can't have. It was just to tease him, to get him 'wrapped around my finger' so to speak." Three faces relaxed, one smiled and one stayed the same.

"Oh..." Harry said happily and set down his Quidditch(?) book.

At the same time, Ron was yelling, "That great, bloody, insufferable, mindless ferret! I bet he thought you were just going to be another one of his little sluts! You're not! I bet you anything you are going to be a true, loyal, and brave Gryffindor!"

"Ron, you can shut up." I said. It was cute that Ron seemed so protective of me and he knew me for about two and a half hours.

I turned towards Ginny and Hermione and started talking to them about, can you guess? Boys! They told me about the hottest ones and what houses they were in. They asked me which ones I thought were hot so far and I whispered a few to them.

"Well, I have to admit, Malfoy isn't bad looking." I started. "But too snobby! There was this cute red-head I saw-"

Ginny cut in, "Chances are its either Ron, Fred or George." I gave her a puzzled look at the mention of the last two names. "My brothers." She added, noticing my confused look.

"Oh, It wasn't Ron... Anyway, and... er..." I dropped my voice. "Harry."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. Soon, they were on the floor laughing. I stared at them like they are crazy, but I couldn't suppress a grin.

To my horror, Hermione started saying things like Harry's been my best mate for years! or Harry? Did you know he was really scrawny in First Year?

Harry looked up at the mention of his name and jokingly scolded Hermione. "Now, now, Hermione, that isn't nice. The past is in the past. What are you talking about me anyway?"

"Nothing!" I blurted out too fast. Where was the brave girl that just bravely kissed a stranger less than twenty minutes ago?

Harry raised his eyebrows curiously at my blushing face.

"Really! Its nothing! We were just... talking... about... stuff." I stammered.

Thankfully, Ron unknowingly saved me from my embarrassment by taking Harry and Neville to see two boys named Dean and Seamus. While they were gone, Hermione, Ginny and I resumed our conversation.

"Why don't you just tell him. I'm assuming he probably knows from that little... scene we accidently put on." Ginny giggled.

"Errr. I don't know, I've known him for about three hours. I'll wait a few days and then see what happens." I compromised.

Harry and Ron came back, but this time without Neville. Ginny gave me a look that said, "Confess your undying love now."

I chuckled at Ginny's face. We all started talking but mostly they were explaining things to me. The guys almost went ape-crap when I told them I didn't know what Quidditch is.

They explained and I learned so many more things like the people to stay away from and which ones to make friends with, which teachers are nice and give little homework and which ones are horrible and out to get the students.

Finally, the train slowed and everyone went to get their stuff. Once we were off the train, we walked to a waiting area and set our stuff down. Hermione told me that horseless carriages came to take us up to the school. All the first years went by boat. Then we were to drop our stuff in a corridor up at the school and some house elves would take it up to our dorms.

A few minutes later, a carriage appeared and we all hopped in. I was on one side with Harry on my left and Ginny on my right and Luna on her other side. On the opposite side of the carriage, Ron sat directly across from me with Neville to his right and Hermione on his left.

We made small talk on the ten minute ride up to the castle. I brought out my phone to check it. It was a bad habit that I have to stop, but I did anyway.

"Whoa." I muttered to myself when my phone didn't turn on. I haven't turned off my phone since I bought it.

"That's not going to work here." Harry said when he saw my phone

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Muggle things don't work around here because of all the magic in the air." he said simply.

"Oh." I said and put away my phone.

_How am I supposed to talk to all my muggle friends? I can't just owlthem..._

We reached the castle and Ron groaned when he saw an old man with greasy black hair.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Snape. The potions master. Only the worst teacher in the history of the world." Ron moaned.

"Ron, you better stop all the groaning and moaning, its turning me on." I said and everyone except Ron started laughing very hard.

"Errr.." was all Ron managed to say.

The carriage stopped and we got out and gathered our stuff from the back. Just then, I heard a cold voice say my name.

"Megan Wickham, please bring your belongings this way." Snape said. "You are going to be sorted alone so you can join a table before the feast."

"Um Ok." I said and followed Snape into the castle. I looked back at my new friends and gave them a "Sorry, see you later." look.

Snape led me up a few flights of stairs and into the most interesting room I've ever been in in my life.

Snape went over to a stuffed shelf and took a very old hat off the top shelf. He came over to me and explained what was about to happen.

"You will put this hat on your head and it will tell you what house you are to be in." Snape said with no expression on his face. I already knew this information because Ginny had already explained it.

"Ermm... ok." I said. A second later, the hat was on my head. And it was... talking to me.

Smart.. very smart. You could do well in Ravenclaw. But probably better in Slytherin. That was your mother's house, you know.

I was shocked at this piece of news.

But what about my friends? I don't want to leave my friends. I thought back.

Ahhh, yes, you are loyal then, and friendly. You wouldn't do bad in Hufflepuff.

I didn't know if it would listen, but I thought I would give this a shot.

Err, sir, I was wondering if maybe you could put me in... Gryffindor? I thought politely.

This time, the hat said out loud. "Gryffindor!" It yelled. I was surprised that it actually listened.

Er.. thank you. I thought before Snape ripped it off my head. It suddenly seemed as though Snape hated me.

Snape led me to the Cafeter- Great Hall and I raced over to my friends partially because I wanted to sit with them and partially because I wanted to get away from Snape.

"You guys! I'm in Gryffindor!" I said happily, Harry scooted over to make room between him and Ron for me.

I sat down just as an old man that I assumed was Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new students, welcome back old students!" Dumbledore said merrily. "It

is time we begin the sorting." he announced and a group of terrified eleven year olds

walked in.

One by one, the little group put the hat on their heads and ran towards their new housemates.

Finally, all were sorted and Dumbledore gave his annual speech. The food appeared and Ron immediately dug in. I chuckled and grabbed a spoonful of macaroni and cheese. _Mmmm My favorite_.

About an hour later, dinner was over and we were in the boys' dorm just hanging out. There was ten of us up there, personally, I thought it was rather cramped. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George, and me.

The guys thought it might be fun if we played Truth or Dare. We moved into a big circle and Harry started.

"Okay. Ron, Truth or Dare?" he said.

"Truth."

"Who do you think are the two hottest guys in this room?" Most of us chuckled at this comment.

"Ummm.. Megan and Hermione." Ron said.

"I said guys, Ron. As in testosterone."

"Errr. uh... Harry and Dean." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. We all laughed.

"Ok, fair enough. Your turn." Harry said when he finished laughing.

"Hmmm... Megan. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I said quickly.

"Who do you like?" Ron asked.

"Ermm... Harry... and Fred is rather cute I suppose." My face turned as red as the Weasleys' hair.

"Harry's getting some attention tonight!" George laughed.

"Ok, ok. Fred, your turn. Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" He exclaimed.

"Hmmm." I thought for a moment. Then I remembered something Hermione mentioned to me earlier. "I dare you to lick cream off of Hermione's face."

Everyone 'oooo'ed at my dare. Ginny conjured some whipped cream and we spread it onto her face. The whole time, Hermione was either giving me a death stare or pleading with us not to make her go through this.

"Awww, Hermione, you are hurting my feelings!" Fred joked.

Finally, Hermione was ready and Fred moved towards her.

"Hermione, I want you to know that this doesn't mean there is anything between us." Fred said.

"I know." Hermione said and Ron relaxed a bit.

Fred started licking and Ginny and I were giggling the whole time. Harry and the rest of the boys were rolling on the floor laughing at Hermione's torture.

They were finished and Hermione sprinted to the bathroom to wash her face.

It was Fred's turn. "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"What do you want the most right now?" He asked.

"A bowl of ice cream and... Dean to be my boyfriend." She added quietly.

Dean looked taken aback. He recovered from his surprise and gestured towards the door. She nodded and they went out.

Ron was making spluttering noises. "She's... my...little... sister!"

"Calm down, Ron." Fred said. "I guess its my turn again. Well... Megan. Truth or Dare?"

I was feeling a little courageous, like a Gryffindor. "Dare." I said firmly.

"I dare you to..."

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Sort of. Have fun predicting. I'll update in a day or two. This is the official Longest-Chapter-I-Have-Ever-Written!  
R&R  
-Megan.**


	7. 6 LICB

**A/N: Hmmm. This is when we first seeing stuff between Megan and George... or FRED! Which will it be???? Have fun reading... stay in school, hugs not drugs, you know the shpeel... if thats how you spell it... hehe.**

* * *

_Uh oh... He's going to get me back for the dare I made him do earlier._ I thought.

"I dare you to... have a snogging session with George here." He said.

I simply took off my shirt. We were in our pajamas, but I had a cami on underneath.

_A rather skimpy one... heh..._

Everyone stared at me. "Uhhh... Megan, this isn't Strip Truth or Dare."

"Well, when my friends and I play, if we don't want to do a dare or answer a truth, we take one article of clothing off." I explained. They agreed to play that way seeing as it would make things more interesting.

"Ok! My turn! Hmmm. Neville, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He whispered.

Everyone expect me looked at him strangely.

"Kiss the hottest girl in the common room." I ordered.

Neville and I walked down to the common room and after a moment of looking around, Neville walked up to a sixth year girl.

"Sorry." He muttered and kissed her on the lips.

She screamed and pushed him away. Neville and I ran up the steps, me laughing.

We burst into the dorm room. "Haha... Neville, hahaha... Your turn."

The game went on for awhile and we ended up with half our clothes on. Most of the guys without shirts and Neville in boxers.

After completing a brutal dare that included chugging salsa while tap-dancing, it was Hermione's turn.

"Megan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend eleven minutes in that closet with Harry."

I had removed my cami and was only in my bra and short shorts. I didn't feel like taking off my shorts and only being in undergarments, so I nodded my head.

"Alright, Harry, let's go." I said and we walked to the closet. He opened the door to let me in. I walked in and he came after me. It was a bit cramped, seeing as closets aren't meant to hold people.

Harry sat down against the wall of the closet and I did the same.

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to." He said.

"I just want to know if you like me... or not." I said.

Harry crashed his lips onto mine. I took this as a yes. I kissed back and ran my hands through his hair. His hands were on my back and they moved up towards my bra hook. He started fumbling with it but I stopped him before he could undo it.

"No." I whispered.

Harry pulled away from me. "What?"

"I said no. Not in a closet, and... not with you." I said.

I figured that Harry was not used to someone telling him no. "Then don't lead me on like that." He said.

"I never led you on. You kissed me." I rebutted.

"You wanted to know if I liked you or not." His volume raised a little.

"But that's not an invitation to take my clothes off!" I replied.

Before Harry could say anything more, someone opened the closet door and Harry stormed out. I simply walked back to my seat but didn't sit down.

"Its late and I'm going to bed." I announced. I grabbed my clothes and put them on as I walked out of the room. Hermione and Ginny followed.

"What happened, Megan?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Come on, something must've happened." Hermione joined in.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, I don't like Harry anymore." I said as I reached the dorm. I walked over to my bed and layed down.

Five minutes later, "I've been here a day and so many things have already happened." I muttered.

"You want to tell us what happened?"

"Fine. I was in the closet with Harry and he kissed me. He went to undo my bra hook, but I stopped him before he could. He got all mad at me because I wouldn't let him. I figured he was just used to always getting what he wants." I explained.

"Its the exact opposite." Hermione said, I raised one eyebrow. "He's probably sick of getting 'no' all the time. He lives with Muggle relatives that are horrible to him and don't let him do anything. Also, people at Hogwarts are telling him no 'for his safety'. I think he is really fed up with everything."

"That must be why he's all angsty all the time." Ginny laughed.

I decided I would apologize to Harry tomorrow and went to sleep. I had the craziest dream about all these woodland creatures talking to me and asking for my help.

The next morning, it was Sunday, so we slept in a little and then went to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there, Professor McGonagall walked over to me.

"Please meet me in my office when you are done with your breakfast. Thank you and welcome to Gryffindor." She said briskly and walked out of the Great Hall.

I sat down at the table across from Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you." I said to him.

"No, Megan, its my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you. Friends?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I'll have to think about it." I joked. He looked shocked. "Yes, Friends." I confirmed.

I had a great breakfast that consisted of a banana, a small bowl of strawberries, scrambled eggs and a bagel with butter. I chatted with the other Gryffindors for awhile until I got up to leave.

"Where are you going, Megan?" Hermione asked.

"To McGonagall's."

"Oh, I'll come with you, I need to ask her about some homework."

"What are you talking about? Classes don't start for another week!"

"Summer homework." She said simply.

We walked to McGonagall's office led by Hermione because I didn't know my way around the castle yet. We arrived at her office and I went in first.

"Oh, hello, Megan. I wanted to talk to you about your tutoring arrangement. You are going to need a tutor for a while, seeing as you missed the first four years of education. I'm assigning you my second best student in Gryffindor, George Weasley."

"Ermm ok. When is the first session?" I asked.

"Whenever you and Mr. Weasley can make time. But you must have a two sessions every week."

"Ok. Does George know?"

"Yes, I informed Mr. Weasley yesterday after the feast."

"Oh, thank you... ma'am." I added awkwardly. McGonagall looked at me weirdly and I left.

I saw Hermione waiting outside. "I'm going to the Great Hall. I'll talk to you later." I waved and left.

I wandered around, looking for the Great Hall, when I realized I was lost. I saw a pug-faced girl with short black hair and a Slytherin badge on her chest. I thought I would ask her for directions.

"Umm, do you know which way the Great Hall is?" I asked politely. I knew that Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other, but I figured if I was nice, she might be too.

"LICB." She said.

I looked at her like she was speaking another language. "Um, what?"

"Like. I. Care. Betch." She said as though I was two-years-old.

"Okayyyyy..." I said and continued wandering. **(A/N: hahaha Deanna.)**

About twenty minutes later, I finally reached the Great Hall. Not many people were left, but I saw a head of signature red hair and walked over.

"Hey George. Professor McGonagall just told me that you are my new tutor." I said.

"Keep it down, I've got a reputation to maintain." He joked. "Do you want to get started with the first session now, or do you have something to do?"

"No, I'm free. Let's go outside. I haven't seen the grounds that much." I smiled and we walked outside.

We walked and talked about ourselves until we were near the lake. We had really hit it off. He seemed really nice and sweet. _He's such a good listener..._

"Do you have your wand with you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I pulled it out.

"Alrighty, I guess I could teach you some simple stuff. How about we start with the Levitating Charm?"

"Okay."

"Just repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said. George showed me the wand movement.

After several tries, I got it. I levitated the coin George had. I was so excited that I hugged him.

I realized that I hardly knew him and it was a little awkward. I let go quickly.

"If you are going to do that every time you learn something, let me teach you lots of things, quickly." He said and got rid of the awkward moment. **(A/N: GAY BABY.)**

The next three hours seemed to fly by. We were having so much fun learning spells and charms and defensive spells that we forgot about lunch. It was almost 3 o'clock when Fred came over to us.

"Hey! Where have you guys been? You missed lunch and we've been looking for you everywhere!" Fred said.

"I've been tutoring Megan."

"Well, I was looking for Megan to ask her to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Would you like my company on your first trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Why, yes, Fred I would love it!" George exclaimed and hooked his arm with Fred's.

"Yes, I'll go with you Fred." I laughed.

George unlinked arms with Fred and the three of us walked up to the castle. When we reached the Great Hall, George suddenly said that he had to do something in the common room and he ran off.

"Hrrrmmm... I wonder what's up with him?"

"Dunno." I said.

We sat down and talked for a while. He was sweet and funny. _But not as sweet as George..._ I thought.

* * *

**A/N: A whole nother chapter done! Yay! I hope you like it! I'm not too proud. I could've done better and I will! I think I'm swaying towards George, but I don't want to lose readers because of it! Please keep reading and reviewing! It will definetly get better as I introduce the sub-plot.**

**Peace, Love, and Jonas**

**Megan.**


	8. 7 Wolfish Kisses

**A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I had a major case of Writer's Block. Enjoy and be sure to read my best friend/practically sister/awesome reviewer's story In The Limelight. It's better than mine... Her name is ArticAngel. (Don't get confused because we use the same names in our stories. Two different plots here!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything expect a laptop, a cat, and some cute clothes from Delia's. 

* * *

It was Tuesday, and the Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday. I didn't know what I was more excited for, spending time with George, or spending time with Fred. They were both so nice and thoughtful and sweet and don't forget they are hot too...

"Megan? Anyone in there?" Harry asked.

"What, oh yeah. Hi." I said and went back to picking at my food. I kept thinking about the twins.

"Hey Megan, ready for your next insane mind-boggling tutoring session?" George asked like an announcer on T.V.

"Yeah." I said as a smile lit up my face.

As I was standing up, I heard Harry whisper to Hermione, "I think Megan likes George." I turned to face him, my face turning red. I looked at Harry for a second to let him know that I heard his comment.

George grabbed my arm and we walked out to our spot from Sunday. We practiced more charms and spells, and by the time we were done today, I was pretty much done with charms from first year.

"Next time, let's start on Transfiguration, since you pretty much have Charms down. After that, we still have to do Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short. Then, we have to do Potions too. McGonagall told me those were the only really important ones you needed to catch up on, because the rest, you can just hop in anywhere."

We were sprawled on our backs, laying on the soft grass, looking at beautiful sky.

"George, what's it like having a huge family?" I asked.

"Well, its a bit frustrating at times, how everyone is in everyone else's way and how we have to share everything, but I wouldn't change one thing about my family." He said. "How big is your family?"

"Normally, its just me and my dad, but Trish lives right down the street so I see her a lot."

"Is Trish your dad's girlfriend?" I giggled.

"No, she's my mom's sister." I replied.

"Where is your mom?" George asked. I turned on my side to face him.

"She died when I was nine in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry." George whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, you don't have to say sorry." I said with a genuine smile.

_So he is caring too..._

"Megan, there is something I really want to tell you." He said.

"Ok, shoot."

"I thi--" He got cut off by Ron running up to us.

"George, Megan, come quick!" He yelled.

"Ron, we're sitting right here, you don't have to yell! What is it?" I asked.

"Just come!" He yelled again and ran in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

"Wait Up!" I yelled after him as I got up and ran. George jogged a little after me.

I ran over a grassy knoll **(A/N: hehe... I'm not making fun of JFK.)** and was surprised.

I think that's what they were aiming for when they planned it though, because when I reached the other side of the hill, the twenty odd people gathered there screamed 'SURPRISE'.

"Errr. What?" I said, shocked.

"Its a welcoming party!" Hermione yelled.

I looked around and saw my new friends, some people I didn't and Hagrid.

I smiled and knew I really fit in here. I was a nobody at my muggle school. I had friends, but I didn't really know them. I couldn't confide in them my deepest secrets or who I liked. They were nice to talk to and hang out with once in a while, but when Trish told me I wasn't going to see them for ten months, I happily broke off the false friendships.

I walked over to the group of people and mingled. It felt so nice to start over and experience new things and people.

After about an hour or two, the party moved to the common room. It was about seven o'clock.

Somehow, someone got a hold of alcohol. I didn't drink it though, after my Uncle Mel died from a drinking related disease, I vowed to never drink.

Some people were already getting a little bit tipsy, like Harry who was standing on the coffee table in front of the fire place. I decided to save his reputation by helping him down of the table.

I asked George to come help me take what was left of the alcohol to the kitchens and he said he would. We were walking to the kitchens in silence when George talked.

"Megan, there is something I wanted to tell you." He started.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

"I.. well, you see... I really like you. More than just as friends" He said.

I was quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I just met him less than a week ago. I really liked him, but only as a big brother type of thing.

"George..." I sighed. "I like you too. But only as a big brother. You're my best friend I've ever had."

Before George could answer I heard tapping noise. I looked at George and put one finger to my lips and shushed. I listened for another moment but the tapping had stopped.

I walked over to a tapestry in the direction I heard the mysterious tapping noise. George lifts up the tapestry and there is a tunnel behind it. At the base of the tunnel, there is a hurt wolf with wounds on her legs.

"How did, what... Who did this?" I said. I absolutely hated to see animals hurt.

The wolf did something I never expected an animal to do. It almost seemed to understand me, and nodded her head down the tunnel.

"They went that way?" I asked. George was looking from me to the wolf bewildered.

The wolf nodded. Then George talked.

"I know something that might help." George pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wolf's hind legs. "Episkey." he muttered.

The wolf's legs were healed instantly. Then the wolf did something that completely blew my mind. The pure white fox transformed into a tall blonde girl that looked around fifteen. Right as she transformed, George whipped off his cloak and gave it to the girl. She had cuts and scratches on her face. She looked like she was in a fight.

I was speechless. George said, "You're an animagus."

"Yeah. And thanks, for the cloak and healing spell." She said shyly.

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey's. My healing spells are ok, but not the best." George said and helped her to her feet. He gave her his arm for support.

We set off, but after every few minutes, the girl would stumble. George picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"Aren't you in Gryffindor?" I asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes." She said quietly. "My name is Colleen."

"That's pretty." I said. "Isn't it Irish?"

"Yes, I was born in Dublin." Colleen replied. "Uhhh... please don't tell anyone I'm an animagus."

"Ok." George and I said together.

A couple minutes later, we arrived at the infirmary. George set Colleen down on an empty bed as I knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door. Madam Pomfrey came out and walked over to Colleen.

"What's it this time?" She said as she cleared up Colleen's cuts.

"None of your business." Colleen snarled at the healer.

"You're done. I don't want to see you in here for a while. Get back to your common rooms." Madam Pomfrey glared at our, well, more Colleen's, back the whole walk out of the Hospital Wing.

"What was that all about?" George asked. "Normally, Madam Pomfrey's really nice."

"Eh, one time, I gave her shit and she didn't forget it." Colleen explained vaguely.

"What kind of... crap?" I asked.

"I hexed her when she tried to clear up a gash I had on the back of my leg."

I gaped at her, but George laughed and gave her a high five. "Now, you are my kinda girl!" He said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, we were back in the common room and the party had died down. Colleen excused herself to bed, so it was just George and me and a few stragglers in the common room.

"Megan, about earlier, I understand. But will you let me do one thing?" He asked and before I could answer, he bent over and gave me the most gentle kiss. I was so nice and wonderful, that I lost myself in the kiss. I let him kiss me but then realized what was going on. I heard a noise at the bottom of the stairs and pulled away from George.

"I really didn't expect you to be like this, Megan." Fred said before he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Fred..." I called after him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness... I had to introduce the whole Animagus-Bad Person-Colleen Plot... I hope you enjoyed it though, and the next chapter is going to be better. Haha I love how the title of this chapter is the exact opposite of what really happens. R&R.**

**-Megan.**


	9. 8 Fruit Punch

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I love and appreciate every single one! I have a question though. Can someone explain what a Beta is? I'm a little confused. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: **All I own is a barrel of french fries.

* * *

Lovely as this school is, it confuses the crap out of me. I had been here less than a week and I've already kissed more guys, three if you were wondering, than I had in a whole year at Muggle School. I've already told you that I was a nobody. Yet, here, everyone likes me! Its so strange. Yesterday morning, I was walking down the aisle to the Gryffindor table, curse whoever designed the Great Hall, and almost every male eye was watching me and almost every female eye was glaring. I've never been this popular, but I guess when you hang with the cool cats... Ok, I'm sorry. I do realize that that last bit was incredibly lame. Anywho, on with my story...

I looked at George like this was all his fault. I sighed loudly and fell onto the couch. George came over to sit down on the armchair next to me, but I stopped him. 

"No. Don't come near me right now." I commanded and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. 

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I mind was swirling with thoughts and it was just too confusing for sleep. I spent most of the night thinking of how I was going to fix this without making anything worse. I had a knack for complicating things when they are really simple. I decided to wing it. 

The next morning, I got up out of bed and got ready for breakfast. I put on my gray skirt and white blouse and my black robe with the red Gryffindor emblem on it. I pulled my medium length hair into a loose ponytail. 

Down in the common room, I saw Hermione, Harry and Ron. They looked at me funny for a second, but didn't say anything. _Well, they probably know._ I thought. 

I walked with them to the Great Hall but I didn't say much. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and girls. 

We reached the Great Hall and walked down to the aisle to the table. Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were sitting in our normal spot. Dean and Seamus were talking about, what else, Quidditch, and Ginny and Neville were in a friendly debate about something I didn't really understand. Fred and George were the only ones not talking. I sat down on the right side of George. 

"Hey." I said to both of them. 

Neither of them said anything. I looked from Fred to George and when I realized what was on George's face, I gasped. 

"George! What happened?" I half-yelled. 

"Nothing." He said and his eyes flicked to Fred. 

I followed his eyes and it clicked in my mind. 

"Fred! Did you punch him?" I yelled. Heads from the Gryffindor table turned in my direction. 

"Yeah. He deserved it too." He muttered. 

At this, George stood up and announced that he was going to the Hospital Wing. 

"Good Riddance." Fred said moodily. 

"Do you care to explain?" I said calmly. 

"I punched him because he bloody snogged you. He knew very well that I fancied you. He even said that he didn't like you and that you were all mine." Fred explained. 

"You Arrogant Git! First off, I'm no one's 'property'. Second, that's no reason to punch anyone!" 

More heads were turning, and the volume in the Great Hall significantly lowered. 

"He knew we were going to Hogmeade together!" 

"Still!" I yelled back. "I told him I don't like him like that before we fou- errr... before he kissed me and he was just telling me how he felt! So stop being an ass and apologize to your goddamn brother." 

"Oh." He said quietly. "Ok." 

He got up and walked out of the Great Hall, and every eye was on him. I decided that I should follow him in case he did anything stupid. 

I caught up to him in the corridor and fell in step with him. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. 

I thought for a minute. "You're forgiven." I grunted. 

"Are we still on for Hogsmeade?" 

"Yes, I suppose." 

He slipped his hand into mine. I smiled but tried to hide it. It was too late, he saw my grin. 

We arrived at the Hospital Wing, but he wasn't there. We tried the common room next and saw him sitting on the couch by the fire. He was staring at the fire but when he heard us come in, he looked up. He got up and started to leave but Fred stopped him. 

"George. I'm sorry." He said quietly. I wasn't sure if George could even hear him, but George stopped. "Megan told me what happened and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." 

"Why should I Fred? You blew this totally out of porportion." He said. 

"I'm sorry. I make mistakes like any other human being." Fred almost seemed like he was pleading. 

"Fine. Apology accepted. But I'm still mad that you punched me." George said. 

Fred opened his mouth to rebut, but I stomped on his foot. 

"Ooof." Fred muttered and glared at me. 

"What?" George asked. He didn't see what I just did. 

"Nothing." I gave a face-splitting smile. 

George eventually got over his anger a few days later. It was the morning of the first Hogsmeade trip and I was walking with Fred. We had grown really close to each other every since the fight. I didn't talk much with other people besides Fred, because, well, I wasn't with them! We spent almost every waking minute together, whispering to each other about things. 

We were walking down to Hogsmeade, hand in hand, when I heard a horrible sucking noise. I turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy what I believed was making out. 

Fred gave me a funny look like he was going to do something. He grabbed a little pod-like thing from his pocket, activated it and chucked it on the ground near where the disgusting couple was. Fred grabbed me around the waist and I giggled. 

"What'd you do?" I whispered. 

"You'll see in four, three, two... one!" He said the last word out loud and the pod thing exploded. 

When the smoke cleared, the once kissing (I think...) couple were revealed to be covered in acid-green boils. Pansy stopped kissing long enough to realize this and screamed bloody murder. Draco saw us laughing and started to stride over to us with his wand out. 

"FIRE!" I screamed and pointed over his shoulder. My muggle social studies teacher told us that if you are ever in the city and are being harassed, to scream fire. Everyone would look if you did. 

Sure enough, heads turned, including Draco's. When everyone was distracted, Fred and I bolted out of there and ran as far as we could. 

We ended up outside of the Shrieking Shack, doubled up with laughter and side-stitches from running so far. 

When I recovered, I put on a serious face and said, "Aww, we should have cut him some slack, he just wanted a good snog." 

"It didn't sound like a good snog!" Fred replied. 

"Its not his fault. He's actually a pretty good kisser." 

"How in the name of Merlin would you know this?" Fred looked shocked. 

"Oh, because I've kissed him before." I said nonchalantly. 

"How come you've never told me this?" 

"I didn't think it was important." I said, becoming indignant. 

"Ok. I was just messing with you anyways. How about we go grab a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks?" 

"Sounds good." 

We started off in the direction of the Three Broomsticks, with Fred's arm around my waist. When we got to the pub, I saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting in a booth in the back corner. I nudged Fred to let him know they were there. We walked over to the table and asked to join the foursome. 

We heard a chorus of Heys and Sures. Harry looked up and said, "Fred, Angelina told me to tell you that the Quidditch tryouts are next Saturday." 

"Thanks Harry. George told me at breakfast. I'll obviously be there. What positions do we need this year?" Fred asked. 

"Well, Keeper, since Oliver's gone. And one Chaser, too, since Alicia's spending the year in Equador." 

"Two easy positions. I just hope we don't get a crapload of first years. You know what, Megan!" 

"What?" I jumped because Fred had pratically shouted my name in my ear. 

"Try out for the Quidditch team!" 

"But I've never even ridden a broom before." I said 

"I'll train you. It'll be fun. And Harry here can help." 

"But.." I started, but my fate had already been decided. I was trying out for the Quidditch team. 

We talked for another hour or so, but Hermione and Ginny wanted to go shopping, and the boys were forced to oblige. Fred and I were left in our booth to talk and cuddle. Fred was leaning against the wall and I was leaning on his chest. We were very comfortable. 

"I'm not so sure about these private flying lessons you are going to give me." I said. "I'm afraid of heights." 

Fred whispered in my ear. "I would never let anything harm you." 

I turned my head to face him. "Fred, that's so sweet." 

Before I could say anything more, Fred's lips were on mine. He was gentle at first, then grew more and more passionate by the second. While kissing, I had turned around, so that my body was facing him and I was sitting on his lap. It was almost as if there was no one else, just us. We sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. _He is the best kisser I've ever kissed..._

* * *

**A/N: Ummm about Alicia... I don't really like her so I stuck her in Equador... sorry. And I needed another position open. You'll see why next chapter! I'm also sorry that the chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter...**

**R&R**

**Peace Love and Jonas. (OMJ THAT REMINDS ME! Did you hear about their summer tour? THEY ARE COMING TO HERSHEY! Thats only like two hours away from my house! EEEEE!)**

**-Megan**


	10. 9 Dealings with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect some earrings that I never wear because I let my ear-holes close up.**

* * *

The next day was the last day before classes started

The next day was the last day before classes started. Everyone was excited to see who was in what classes with who, but I was more excited for my private flying lessons with my unofficial boyfriend, Fred Weasley. We agreed that we would do them today and on Wednesday afternoon and on Friday afternoon before the team tryouts the next morning.

I ate dinner in the Hall but I couldn't find Fred anywhere. I was sitting next to Hermione and we were chatting about some of the professors. She was going on about how Snape always assigns so much homework but he's a good teacher and how Ron and Harry are always going on about how rubbish he is. Hermione gets annoying at times, but it's nice to have a friend.

I finished dinner as fast as I could. Partly to get away from blabbering Hermione, but mainly because I wanted to spend some time with Fred. I walked out of the Great Hall and to the Quidditch pitch. When I got there, I saw a blur of reddish orange in the sky whizzing around and smiled.

"Fred!" I called out. The blur slowed down and revealed Fred. He glanced around the stadium to see who called out his name. He saw me and immediately headed for the ground. He hit the ground and walked over to me. Fred greeted me with a quick, sweet kiss and then went on to tell me what he had in store for me.

"Come on. You can start off on this older broom. It isn't as good, but it's slow enough for you to get the feel of flying."

"Thanks."

I've always loved flying, but whenever I did fly, I was always contained in a helicopter. This was so different, and liberating. I loved the wind blowing through my hair and the view of everything was so different.

Very soon, I adjusted to flying and Fred let me ride his better broom. He started to go over the rules of the game and which balls were which. (A/N: I tried to make this sound as... civil as possible.)

I got the hang of the game and flying, so Fred and I started to goof off on the brooms. We raced a few times, but Fred was always the winner. I may have natural talent, but I haven't gotten that good yet! I thought.

My favorite part of the evening had to be the spectacular snog we shared, mid-air. Let's just say that is one kiss that I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Fred." I said in between kisses. "Be my boyfriend."

"Yes." He said and went right back to kissing me.

A few minutes later, we were interupted by a barking voice.

"Oi! You two! Get in the castle or you'll have detention with Filch for a month!" Called none other than the great prat, Draco Malfoy.

Reluctantly, we made our way to the ground and stashed the extra broom in the shed. Our hands intertwined as we walked over to the spot where Malfoy was standing.

"Hurry up!" Malfoy barked again.

"Calm down ferret." I giggled.

"Wha.. How'd you.. How'd you know about that?" He stuttered.

"I guessed." I said bluntly and Fred chuckled.

"Er..." Malfoy was at a loss for words. "Have you told your blood-traitor boyfriend here about the little incident on the train?" He thought he was making a fool of me.

"Uh Huh!" I said cheerily. I put on a false-seductive voice. "And Freddie here's turned on by threesomes."

I pointed a finger on his chest. Malfoy backed away.

"Err.. You are disgusting, Wickham." He said and walked away.

"Hah, that was very convincing. Now where were we?" Fred said, scooping me up.

Before we could even kiss, a spell came flying at us from the trees to our left. I screamed and Fred whipped out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Fred shouted a spell blindly into the woods.

I recovered from my shock and realized I was a sitting duck. I didn't know any defensive spells, George and I had just begun to go over them. And, I was out in the open with nothing to protect me.

Fred seemed to realize this and pointed his wand at me.

"Protego!" He yelled.

A transparent force field, I guess you can say, materialized in front of me. Fred turned around to fight off the mysterious person in the trees, but he was too late. He was hit.

A red burst of light hit him and I recognized this to be the Stunning Spell. I knew how to make Fred recover but unfortunately, the Shield Charm hasn't died down yet.

A man dressed in a black cloak and the hood up stepped out from the cover of the trees. He didn't say anything except a muttered charm that levitated Fred and made him move. The mystery man didn't seem to realize I was there.

The Shield Charm that Fred cast finally wore off. I ran to Fred with my wand out and practically yelled Ennervate.

Fred stirred feebly, but did not wake. The man noticed me, but didn't do much. He lazily flicked his wand and ropes materialized around my wrists and waist, tying my hands to my back. He walked over to me and took my wand, then picked up Fred's off the ground.

I couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. The man was silent with his work, not even making a noise when he walked.

I didn't run because I didn't want to desert Fred and because I was a bit intrigued. I know the story usually goes, Damsel in Distress kicks and screams, but I'm not like that. I'm the fighting type.

I couldn't fight, though, because I was tied up. The Man, my name for him, came and grabbed the rope around my waist in the back, forcing me to walk backwards through the forest.

We walked (in Fred's case, floated) for quite some time, I think maybe three hours until we came to a small clearing in the forest. It was very eerie, the only light coming from the tip of the Man's wand and the moonlight shining through the thick leaves at the top of the tall trees.

The Man grabbed a hold of Fred's collar and tightened his grip on my rope and turned on the spot. Before I could figure what he was doing, I felt a loss of air and the pressure on my lungs rise. I couldn't breathe at all and right before I thought I was going to pass out, we reappeared in a cold, open field.

The field we poured into was empty, completely empty. I couldn't see a building for miles. It was obviously the mountains, the grass was up to my knees. _Okay, this feels like something out of the Sound of Music… _I thought, _minus the happiness, seven children, Nazis and singing._

All of a sudden, a big puff of black smoke appeared in the sky. It hovered for a moment, then formed a man, if that, in front of me.

He had no hair, and the shiniest head I've ever seen in my life. This second man had no nose either, just two slits. _Like a snake…_

"Master," The Man finally spoke. "If you don't mind me saying, let's just kill two birds with one stone."

"Lestrange, I though you had more sense than that. I told you not to speak to me like a common muggle! Must I remind you?" the snake man said in a cold, high pitched voice.

Before Lestrange could respond, the snake man uttered a word I couldn't comprehend and Lestrange was on the ground screaming in agony.

I let out a gasp, and almost ran over to help him until I remembered that he was the one who brought Fred and me here.

The snake man walked over to where Fred floated and pointed his wand at my boyfriend.

"NO! You do anything and I'll… I'll…" I said lamely.

The snake man looked up. "Oh, don't you worry about your precious little boyfriend; he'll be quite safe if he… cooperates."

He re-pointed his wand at Fred and said, "Rennervate."

Fred fully awakened and was shocked to see who was standing above him. He looked for his wand, but couldn't find it. It was still with the smarting Lestrange.

Fred ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay? Did he do anything?" Fred asked frantically.

"No, I'm fine. Who is he?"

The snake man answered my question. "I am the Lord you'll soon be serving. I am Lord Voldemort, but you can call me the Dark Lord or Master." He said, feigning politeness.

"I'll never work for you." I spat.

"Why do you want us, Voldemort? I thought my whole family was a bunch of blood-traitors." Fred questioned.

I've never seen this fire in his eyes. Even during the fight with George, it wasn't anger, it was sadness. Now, Fred had a gleam of hatred, almost to the point of insanity. But Fred kept his calm.

"I've brought you here to arrange an apprenticeship of sorts for the two of you. Mr. Weasley, I wish for you to be my newest Death Eater. You have great skill when it comes to magic, and they could be a great asset." Voldemort said slowly.

Fred looked appalled. The snakeish Voldemort turned to me.

"Miss Wickham, I have you here for a different, yet more important reason. I presume you know what I am speaking of."

I stared at him blankly for a moment then looked to Fred.

"No, what?"

"Such ignorance. Anyway, you were never told of the story of the Three Animagi?"

Fred made a small noise of understanding.

"My mother told me that story when I was young." Fred whispered to me.

"Speak up, boy!" Voldemort barked.

"I said… my mother told me that story when I was young." Fred glared.

"Good, then you'll have no problem telling us."

"Once, there were three young children that went into the woods for a dare. They walked around for a while and eventually, they found that they were lost. They yelled and yelled for help, but no one came. Just then, a fox, a wolf and a raccoon came to the children. The three animals and the three children joined and the animals led the children out of the forest. Only when the children were out of the forest, the animals never left the children, and the children were given the power to change into their animal whenever they touch their wand to their forehead. This is how the first animagi were created.

The story takes place hundreds of years ago, so now there are thousands of animagi today. But when the direct descendants of the original three are united, incredible magic occurs, which can be used for good or evil. Looks like Voldy here wants to use you for evil."

I snickered despite the situation, which I still didn't fully understand.

"But what does this all have to do with me?" I asked.

"Miss Wickham, I have reason to believe you are the fox."

I was speechless. I couldn't be the fox, I didn't have any foxy (hehe…) qualities.

"You are sneaky, sly, cunning…"

"A true Slytherin." I cut Voldemort off nastily.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Voldemort screamed.

_This guy's big on control… _I thought.

Before I could think anymore, I was on the ground, experiencing more pain than I had ever in my life. I screamed and screamed, but I swore I heard Fred say I'll protect you.

I thought it was just a memory of the other day coming back to me. I was too in pain to delve into it further.

"Now, Miss Wickham, I think you've learned your lesson. Why don't we test my theory?"

As Fred helped me off the ground, he whispered something into my ear.

"When I say, grab my hand."

I gave him a tiny nod to let him know I caught that.

Voldemort stepped over to me to hand me my wand. I took it and turned it on Voldemort.

"I'll only try it if you give Fred his wand back." I bartered.

"Do it first then he'll get his wand back." Voldemort replied.

"No deal. Fred's wand or nothing."

"Fine." Voldemort tossed Fred's wand at his feet.

Fred grabbed it and whispered, "Now."

I grabbed his hand. Fred turned on the spot and we were back in the horrible airless tube. This time we poured into Hogsmeade.

Only this part of Hogsmeade isn't one I've seen before. We were in this run down house that I'm sure has seen better days. The walls were slanted and the doors were falling off the hinges. It was dark and I could hardly see a thing.

"Where…?" I muttered.

"Shrieking Shack. Follow me."

I gripped his hand and he led me down the creaking stairs to the first level of the ancient house. We entered what I assumed used to be the kitchen, but I couldn't really tell, there were so many cobwebs all over.

Fred walked over to a square on the floor. He lifted the square and a cloud of dust came up. When it settled, I saw a stairway into darkness.

Fred saw the puzzled look on my face and explained.

"It's a passage into the castle. Harry showed it to George and I last year. It leads to a hole in the Whomping Willow, but we'll face that problem when we come to it."

I didn't really want to know what he was talking about with the 'face that problem' la-di-dah, so I shut up.

Before he stepped in, Fred kissed me.

"I'll always protect you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you." I whispered back. I was a little scared to see what he would say.

"I love you, too, Megan." Fred said after a moment.

We stood there in each other's arms for a moment until we realized Voldemort could show up any second.

Fred took my hand and he stepped down the dark stairs, with me right behind him.

The tunnel was dark, damp, and small, but we lit our wands. We had to crawl the way back to the castle.

After about an hour of crawling and laughing at stupid jokes (courtesy of Fred) we reached the end of the tunnel.

We scuttled out and straightened out. I was in the middle of stretching my back when I was whacked hard in the stomache.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! This is my longest chapter by far! 2500+ words! Yay! Anywho, just some things I wanted to point out.**

**- The Animal/Child relationship with the joining thing, is kinda like daemons in the Golden Compass but instead of having two separate beings, they are animagi... yeah.**

**- Fred doesn't know about the knot in the tree. And sorry about the canon mistakes in that part.**

**Don't forget the Review button! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE DOS

Here's a word to sum up why I haven't posted in so long:

**PROCRASTINATION.**

Yeah, I'll talk about that later.

I guess I've just been losing my train of thought with this story. I like it a lot, but I'm just extremely lazy.

THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M STOPPING THIS STORY!!

I just have been working on other things… so… Colleen, you know what I'm talking about. I'm almost done mine, what about yours?

Now, to the procrastination part. I've been busy with… other stuff and whatnot, so I'm sorry.

NOTE:

Just recently, my school's club, Shattered Dreams, put on a mock car-crash to show the Juniors and Seniors what happens when you drink and drive after prom. There was a helicopter, a few ambulances, even a grim reaper that walked around whenever the principal played the flat-line noise over the PA system, grabbing students out of their classes and making them "dead". Even though I didn't see this (I'm a freshman.) I was still struck with the harsh reality of the fact that this can happen to me, my friends and my family. I just wanted to mention this because it is a growing problem in America (and other places, I'm sure.) that needs to be fixed. I want my readers to be safe and not die (so you can read my stories! :D). Please be sensible, and know that you can talk to me if you have anything on your mind. Just PM me. It doesn't matter if you don't know me, sometimes its best if you just want to talk to someone you know is listening.

I'm listening.


	12. HIATUS

THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL PROBABLY EARLY TO MIDSUMMER

_**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL PROBABLY EARLY TO MIDSUMMER.**_

**Don't worry though; I will finish them… eventually.**

**I just really want to finish StarDoom first, and then I will choose one of the other two to finish first, than the other.**

**So, if you like the Jonas Brothers, please read my other story, StarDoom!**


End file.
